This invention relates to a headlight device with two lights for motorcycles, which is mounted in a front opening in a fairing covering a front portion of the motorcycle.
A headlight device with two lights for motorcycles is conventionally known, which comprises a pair of light assemblies each composed of a light bulb, a reflector disposed behind the light bulb, a light casing accommodating the light bulb and the reflector, and a lens fitted in a front face of the light casing, the light assemblies being mounted in a front opening in a fairing covering a front portion of the motorcycle. According to such headlight device, the light assemblies are pivotally supported in the front opening of the fairing in a manner permitting adjustment of their angular positions both in the vertical and horizontal directions to thereby adjust the position of the optical axis of each of the light assemblies. To avoid interference of the marginal edge of the front opening of the fairing with the light assemblies as well as between the light assemblies themselves during optical axis adjustment, the light assemblies have to be mounted in the front opening of the fairing so as to provide gaps between the light assemblies themselves and also between the light assemblies and the light casing. These gaps, however, cause degradation of the aerodynamic characteristics of the motorcycle, e.g. an increase in the air resistance that the motorcycle undergoes, etc.
A headlight device with two lights falling in the above-mentioned type is also known, in which each of the light units is accommodated within the respective independent light casing in a manner pivotable in the horizontal directions for adjustment of the horizontal angular position thereof, while each of the light casings is fastened, by bolts and nuts, to a stay extending from the front fork of the motorcycle in a manner pivotable in the vertical directions for adjustment of the vertical angular position thereof.
However, according to such headlight device, the bolts and nuts fastening each light casing to the stay is adapted to permit adjustment of the optical axis position in vertical directions, which necessitates carrying out the mounting of the light casing onto the stay and the optical axis adjustment at the same time. This simultaneous operation of mounting the light casing onto the motorcycle body and adjusting the optical axis position is very difficult to achieve and time-consuming.